Fear Is For The Sober
by Lov3the3vil
Summary: Kagome works at a bar. InuYasha tends to hang around said bar until her shift is over. Drunks like to hit on Kagome. InuYasha likes to smash the faces of said drunks. This usually results in fun all around and a bit of betting.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the crew of InuYasha or any of the songs used within. So don't sue.

A/N: This songfic has been written by request from one of my good friends. You know who you are. Hope you all enjoy this, it certainly took me long enough to get around to writing it.

Fear Is For The Sober

A human InuYasha sat at the bar with a frown on his face, "Stupid new moon..." He watched Kagome walk by in her waitress outfit and couldn't stop the smile that quickly played across his face.

He had to admit, Kagome made those outfits look _good_.

Another frown formed on his face as he noticed one of the bar's patrons share his sentiments in the form of his hand on her ass and a bad pick-up line.

Despite his human form, InuYasha managed to emit a menacing growl that would have made his older brother proud. As it was, the bartender, who was about to ask him if he wanted a drink, quickly moved away from the dark haired half-demon.

He gave a satisfied smirk when the man was rejected and then told about her boyfriend who would be more than happy to convince him to never try and pick her up or get in her pants again.

The following half hour was uneventful as Kagome continued her rounds about the bar and InuYasha had begun finishing off his second bottle of sake in short order. A glance at the clock showed Kagome only had another half hour before her shift was over and they could go home.

Gazing around the room revealed that a little less than half the bar's occupants were buzzed while the rest were either drunk or quickly getting there. He caught sight of Kagome, who was held up at a table by a disgruntled man and 3 other men, his response was to give off the traditional "Feh".

Seeing his girl having some trouble, he stood and slowly made his way towards them. Inwardly, 2 thoughts ran through his mind. The first was "Thank the Kami that my body filters alcohol extremely fast." And the second was a bit more violent, "If that man even _thinks_ of touching Kagome in any way, so help me Kami..."

Apparently InuYasha didn't approach fast enough as he watched one of the 3 guys grab Kagome's ass and overheard them talking as he got closer.

"C'mon sweet cheeks, just give us another bottle of sake, couldn't hurt now could it?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give you anymore sake until you pay for what you've already had. And would you kindly remove your hand from my person?" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

The man on her other side placed his hand on her other ass cheek, "Well, if we can't have any sake, we might as well get something else, right fellas?" The underlying note of what that something was, was not lost on Kagome _or_ InuYasha, who had just come into view of the men and was standing next to Kagome.

InuYasha glanced at Kagome and they made eye contact for a moment, InuYasha silently conveying a message to her. She nodded and slowly backed away.

One of the men eyed InuYasha and spoke up, "Is there anything we can help you with, kid?"

"Yeah, you can get your hands off my girlfriend," InuYasha replied icily.

One of the two who still had a hand on Kagome's ass moved to speak up, but never actually formed any words as InuYasha's fist collided with his jaw, effectively removing his hand from Kagome and his person from the booth.

As the man crashed onto an empty table the other men jumped up and exited the booth, Kagome forgotten as she moved to inform her boss of another brawl. InuYasha backed away to make some space between him and the men before plastering a smirk on his face.

He tapped his chin with confidence, "C'mon, gimme your best shot."

The disgruntled man from before stepped forward, rolling up his sleeves and raised his arm in preparation of the punch. Let it be said that the adrenaline was building up in InuYasha in anticipation of the coming fight and that he was, obviously, quite cocky in his abilities despite being human for the night.

It was because of this that it was understandable when InuYasha stupidly allowed the drunkards the first shot. InuYasha flowed with the punch, sliding back a couple feet and stopping just ahead of the jukebox machine. He rubbed his jaw lightly and smirked at the man.

"Hey, that was a pretty good shot," He paused, "For someone like you," What he had _wanted_ to say was "For a human." But he knew that Kagome wouldn't have approved of that.

He was brought from his thoughts as his hearing picked up the sound of several barstools scarping against the floor. He looked around found that several bar patrons had stood from there seats and were waiting for someone to make the first move to start the bar room brawl that was sure to come.

InuYasha couldn't stop his smirk from widening as one of the men in front of him charged forward. Stepping to the side, he dodged the charge and allowed the man to collide with the jukebox behind him.

There was a brief silence as the music changed and InuYasha grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck before he fell to the floor.

(Lyrics shall be in italics, peeps.)

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

InuYasha grimaced in response to music and slammed the man into the jukebox.

**BAM!**

_Oh, well, imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in the church corridor  
__And I can't help but to overhear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words  
__"What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding!"  
__"Yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

InuYasha snickered and debated before deciding, "Almost..." and then slammed the man's head into the jukebox again.

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door!"  
__No-_ **WHAM!** -_He who makes a beast out of himself  
__Gets rid of the pain of being a man_

Satisfied that he was now listening to brawl-worthy music, InuYasha let the poor (yeah right) man fall to the ground as he slipped into unconsciousness. He turned to take care of a man who had begun stepping forward and his smirk widened.

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay_

The gauntlet had been thrown, and men were rising to the challenge. Despite knowing that more than half of the men who had risen to fight were drunk, InuYasha's blood began singing with anticipation for the coming "battle".

_I tried to drive all through the night,  
__The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights  
__No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me_

InuYasha tilted his head to the side, watching the man's fist brush past his nose, making it twitch slightly, and beat back the urge to bite the arm that followed the fist. He spun away to allow the man who had over-extended his punch to fall forward and two feet from hitting the ground InuYasha shot out his foot and back kicked the man into a table.

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)  
__Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction  
__My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)  
__No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention_

Another man ran face first into InuYasha's still raised foot, when he pivoted and planted it sideways into the man's face. As the brawl continued and more men ran at InuYasha, Kagome had grabbed a single stool and sat behind the bar beside the bartender, Miroku.

_As I adjust to my new sights, the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights  
__My hand is on the trigger, I'm ready to ignite_

"Five bucks says someone tries to break a barstool over InuYasha's head again."

"I'll take that bet, and raise you 2 dollars if he turns around and belts the guy."

"I'll raiseyou 3 dollars if he kicks him in the balls instead."

_Tomorrow might not make it but everything's alright  
__Mental fiction follows me; show me what it's like to be set free_

Sure enough, someone tried to smack InuYasha over the head with a barstool. InuYasha growled and faced the man while rubbing his head. He grabbed one of the stool legs from the floor and belted him across the face before kicking him in the balls.

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)  
__Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

Kagome and Miroku sat there with identical sweatdrops for a moment before turning to each other.

"So, does that mean I win the bet...or you win?"

"I'm not sure. But the guy in who got kicked in the balls doesn't win."

"That's for sure..."

"...So, does this mean I get to keep my money?"

_My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)  
__No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention_

"This time, Miroku, this time you get to keep your money."

"Thank kami, I'm not sure what Sango would do if she found out I was gambling with you again."

Kagome sweatdropped again and then turned to watch her boyfriend bash another guy with the same stool leg as before.

_So sorry you're not here, I've been sane too long, my vision's so unclear  
__Now take a trip with me, but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem_

InuYasha smirked as two men came at him with beer bottles in their hands. A quick dodge and they had knocked each other out with the other's bottle. InuYasha snickered and back flipped over the guy who had tried to sneak up behind him while knocking him in the back of head with his feet, making him trip over the two newly fallen men.

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay  
__These eyes won't see the same after I flip today_

He landed on one of the men he had downed earlier, eliciting a groan of pain from the semi-conscious body, and looked around, there were only several more men to take care of. They stood in a small group in front of him, each holding an item of choice in their hands, watching him warily.

_Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die  
__We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives  
__We may get some solutions, but most just pass us by_

He gave a smirk as he slid into a combat stance he'd seen Jet Li do in a movie Kagome had dragged him to. With one hand extended in front of him, he gestured with his hands and spoke, "Bring it on."

_Don't want your absolution, cause I can't make it right  
__I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man_

The first two men charged with a chair, not a barstool, an actual chair, and the other came forward with a bottle of vodka in his hands. InuYasha sidestepped the chair and caught the vodka bottle in his hands.

"Tsk, tsk."

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)  
__Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

"That's perfectly good vodka you were going to ruin you know," He grabbed the bottle from the man's hand, "You can beam someone over the head without breaking the bottle too."

In saying so he clocked the guy over the head and smiled as he fell bonelessly to the ground, then he tossed the bottle to Miroku, who caught it and placed it on the shelf behind him.

_My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)  
__No one can save me ad you know I don't want the attention_

He turned to the man who had picked up his chair again and was swinging it at his head. He caught it and shook his head, "What is it with everyone trying to hit me over the head with objects..."

He trailed off as he tightened his hands around the pieces of chair he held, "It's starting to piss me off!" He ground out.

_So sorry you're not here, I've been tame too long, my vision's so unclear_

The chair burst into a shower of splinters as the pressure became too much for it. The men who stood conscious were roused from their alcohol-induced stupidity and stared wide-eyed at the black haired man before them.

_Now take a trip with me, but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem_

When InuYasha began growling at them, they heard it clearly for the first time and scrambled to get out of the bar, the unconscious men left to their seeming fates at the hands of InuYasha.

_I've known it from the start, these good ideas will tear your brain apart  
__Scared but you can follow me_

InuYasha smirked and looked proud at having survived another brawl. His smirk lasted just until Kagome handed him a broom, then it died a horrible death.

He looked at Kagome with narrowed eyes, "You're lucky I love you, woman."

"Yep," She kissed his nose, "Now get cleaning."

_I'm too weird to live, but much too rare to die_

InuYasha grumbled as he began sweeping up debris, occasionally glancing towards Kagome when she bent over to drag the unconscious men outside the building. The sight always made him smile and look forward to when they got home.

A crumpled up piece of paper clocked him upside the head, "Stop daydreaming, InuYasha, we gotta get this place cleaned up before midnight!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

The End.

A/N: Just so you all know, the lyrics have nothing to do with the story. They're just there. So you could probably read it while not paying any attention to them; any relevance to the story is merely coincidence.

Anyway, to the reason I am writing this...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INU-CHAN!** You know who you are, you pain in the ass. Enjoy your special day. n.n

Reviews welcome, flames will be used to keep Inu-chan in line until we can get her a set of prayer beads.

-Lov3the3vil


End file.
